1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc reproduction apparatus, such as a compact disc player.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical disc player capable of detecting the peak audio level of signals recorded on an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional optical disc player is typically configured as shown in FIGS. 6 through 8. A signal detector 1 includes an optical pickup for reading music information and music-playing time information recorded on an optical disc (hereinafter referred to simply as a disc). A signal output device 2 processes the music information read by the signal detector 1, and then converts the music information into audio signals before eventually outputting the audio signals. A controller 3 controls both the signal detector 1 and the signal output device 2. A display unit 4 displays information, such as the music-playing time information read by the signal detector 1. A key-switch assembly unit 5 includes at least a music play key 5a, a forward search key 5b, and a reverse search key 5c, and instructs the controller 3 to begin playing of the music, to begin a fast-forwarding operation, and to being any other operation of the optical pickup by causing the optical pick up to jump over tracks of the disc.
Typically, the conventional optical disc player executes control operations as shown in the flowchart of FIG. 8 in accordance with the configuration described above. The controller 3 determines at step 1 whether or not the play key 5a is depressed. If the pay key 5a is depressed then step 2 is effected. If the play key 5a is not depressed, the routine process is terminated. At step 2, the display unit displays music-playing time information read by the signal detector 1, and the signal output device 2 outputs audio signals to cause the disc player to play music recorded on the disc. At step 3, the controller 3 determines whether or not search keys 5a and 5c are depressed. If neither of these keys were depressed, then step 5 is effected. At step 4, the controller 3 causes the optical pickup to jump across tracks in a direction towards the outer circumference or the inner circumference of the disc. At step 5, the controller 3 determines whether or not the optical pick up has reached the end of the music signals recorded on the disc. If the optical pickup is at the end of the recorded music signals, the routine process returns to step 2, causing the disc player to sequentially repeat step 2 through 5 until the optical pickup eventually reaches the end of music signals recorded on the disc.
The conventional optical disc players having the above configuration require the execution of extremely complex processes to determine the recording input level when recording music signals recorded on the disc using a magnetic recording apparatus. Specifically, in order to properly determine the recording input level of the magnetic recording apparatus, it is necessary to detect the highest audio level of music signals recorded on the disc (hereinafter referred to simply the peak level). To detect the peak level, conventionally, the operator causes the optical pickup to fast forward by depressing a search key while the disc player simultaneously plays back music, and then, the operator detects the peak level by either listening to the music or by watching the level of a meter. Accordingly, music signals are transmitted to the magnetic recording apparatus before the operator can eventually adjust the recording input level, thereby requiring replaying of the detected portion. This in turn requires the operator to execute extremely inconvenient operations.